heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Dealing with Goons and Scoundrels/Gallery
Images Red Puckett standing up to Boingo.png|Red Puckett standing up to Boingo. Shero and Tonguc fight Cizer.png|Shero and Tank fight Cizer Anna punching Prince Hans.png|Anna punching Prince Hans in the face for his treachery, sending him off the boat and into the water. IMG_0156.PNG|Gohan has enough of his Uncle Raditz for hurting his father making him enraged Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8233.jpg|Jon Arbuckle punches Happy Chapman in the face for stealing his pets. Tiana facing Dr. Facilier.png|Tiana standing up to Dr. Facilier, realizing her father's dream may have never came true, but he still had love. Mr. Fox facing Boggis, Bunce, and Bean.png|Mr. Fox standing up to Boggis, Bunce and Bean, determined to get his tail back--literally. Otis standing up to Dag.png|Otis standing up to Dag. Roger Rabbit facing the Toon Patrol and Judge Doom.png|Roger Rabbit standing up to Judge Doom and the Toon Patrol to protect Jessica. Azula fights Aang.png|Aang standing up to Azula Princess Fiona fighting Robin Hood and his men.png|Princess Fiona fighting Robin Hood and his Merry Men to protect Shrek. Gru standing up to Vector.png|Gru standing up to Vector to save his adopted daughters. Mighty Joe Young roaring in Strasser's face.jpg|Mighty Joe Young standing up to Andrei Strasser. Peter Pan standing up to Captain Hook.png|Peter Pan standing up to Captain Hook. Cedric Brown standing up to Selma.png|Cedric Brown standing up to Selma Thadius Quickly to protect his children Darkwing Duck facing Hoof and Mouth.png|Darkwing Duck facing Taurus Bulba's henchmen, Hoof and Mouth to rescue Gosalyn Waddlemeyer Jack Skellington fighting for leadership.png|Jack Skellington standing up to Oogie Boogie to rescue Sally and Santa Claus 1*junywX3ALERSYWiz7eQ3Ig.gif|Boo repeatedly whacks Randall Boggs with a baseball bat to save Sulley before her hero brings the wicked monster to justice. ChannelChasersPt3-382.jpg|Timmy Turner facing Vicky in Maho Mushi Darkwing Duck facing Megavolt.gif|Darkwing Duck facing Megavolt to save his friends Stuart Little using his mom's ring to blind Falcon and crash his plane into him.jpg|Stuart Little standing up to Falcon Twilight facing the Storm King.jpg|Twilight facing the Storm King’s goons Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Mama Imelda hits Ernesto de la Cruz with her boot, for murdering her husband... Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9359.jpg|...and she hits de la Cruz a second time, because he tried to murder her great, great grandson. Imelda defense.png|Mamá Imelda standing up to Ernesto de la Cruz and stomping on his foot Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9927.jpg|Miguel standing up to Ernesto by stating that Hector is the real musician and calling him a guy who murdered him and stole his songs. Pepita standing up to Ernesto.png|Pepita roaring in Ernesto's face before bringing him to justice Fifi_facing_Johnny_Pew.jpg|Fifi La Fume stands up to Johnny Pew, after finding out, that he's a selfish jerk and gives her photograph to Bimbette. IMG 0729.GIF|The Asset standing up to Colonel Richard Strickland and killing him to save Elisa Blanchard brave.png|Snow White/Margaret Blanchard fighting an evil wizard Rambut_putih_misteri_BoBoiBoy.png|BoBoiBoy, finally had enough of Bora Ra, began to standing up against him after he got Ochobot's last energy to upgrade his power. Aku..._aku_perlu_tebus_kesalahan_aku!.jpg|BoBoiBoy finally standing up against Captain Vargoba and stating that he needs to redeem himself. Sunset_Shimmer_facing_The_Dazzlings_as_Sirens.png|Sunset Shimmer, had enough of the Dazzlings, is now standing up to them and joined with the Rainbooms. Diamond_stands_up_for_the_Crusaders_S5E18.png|Diamond Tiara standing up to her mother to protect the Crusaders, which leads to her redemption. ZaVAmgpUz3dckzawE0rvafRN3fUOukqB6T6pDkIccqZ_S8Eg_3dhvt02Qm659xLTi2uRuK7oZQ=m22.jpg|After Piccolo's death, Gohan had enough of Nappa before firing Masenko. Dennis rage.jpg|Dennis standing up to Bela by growling at him. Stubbs stand up to Screweyes.jpg|Stubbs stand up to Screweyes Downloadfile.png|Starchild (KISS) faces and is about to punch the Crimson witch in the face No one does that to my friend.jpg|Woody standing up to Stinky Pete for attacking Buzz Lightyear. I think it's time you learned the true meaning of playtime.jpg|Woody later standing up yo Stinky Pete by teaching him a true meaning of playtime before he placed him on little girl's bag. Titans vs Slade.jpg|Teen Titans standing up to Slade Kate revenge.png|Kate Caldwell putting Claire Wyden in her place by pushing her in George's direction, leading the giant ape to devour the evil businesswoman. Videos File:The Dark Knight Batman vs. Joker 1080p (HD) File:The end of coco - The final battle scene! File:10) - Movieclips Category:Galleries